Crazy Things
by blinnn
Summary: There are gray areas of life, and falling in love with your cousin? That was definitely one of them. What can they say? People do crazy things when they're jealous.


AN: Another Jorby fic for youuuu! :)

I got the inspiration after watching _"Papas Don't Preach"_ which was basically the best Jorby episode... EVER. haha

I'd like to thank all of your for your feedback on "Love Mosquito" & I hope I didn't go too overboard with the italics in this one. :)

Anyway. Enjoy pleaseee; and keep telling everyone about Jorby!

PS: I added cute little nicknames that they'd call each other into this one. & If they end up using the nicknames on the show? SCORE. lol

Summary: There are gray areas of life, and falling in love with your cousin? That was definitely one of them. What can they say? People do crazy things when they're jealous.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby & the Rockits! :(

* * *

**Crazy Things**

**A Ruby & the Rockits Fanfiction**

"Well... I'm pooped! Time for me to hit the hay!" Jordan spoke as he yawned dramatically.  
He and Ruby had just gotten back home from the Italian restaurant after the 'fallout' with Nils. They had snuck up the stairs successfully, and were now standing in the hallway outside of Ruby's bedroom.

Jordan turned to go to his bedroom but was halted by Ruby's voice, "Wait a minute. You're not going anywhere."

Turning slowly back around, his eyes were wide, "Uhh-" was all he could say before she started up.

"What gives you the right to come down to the restaurant where I was having my date with Nils? HUH?! Tell me! Fill me in! I would love to know!" She yelled in one breath.

Jordan just stood there in fear of Ruby's head exploding before he said, "Well I-"

But she interrupted once more, "Come on! Get it out! What are you waiting for!?"

"RUBY!" He got her attention, "I'm _trying_ to explain, but you keep interrupting!"

"Oh." She said in a small voice, "Well... continue then."

Jordan took a deep breath, "I was just looking out for you... I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Bull! You didn't seem to care about me getting hurt when you were trying to stop me from seeing Nils." She said, and he mentally cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, okay? I told you I was sorry at the restaurant. I didn't mean to be such a jerk, but like you said, 'people do crazy things when they're jealous'..." He spoke and he looked down at his hands.

"You being dateless cannot be the only reason why you acted the way you did." Ruby added.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Nils is gay; we got home without my parents knowing we left; and I'm tired, so can we just let this go?" Jordan begged.

Ruby seemed to give it some thought before nodding, "I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am." He spoke confidently and Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Bambi." Ruby spoke with a grin.

"Hey, I am _wiry_, and _unpredictable_!" He informed her once again.

"Yeah, okay... Mr. 'I can't go _anywhere_ without making my bed first'."

"Come on! If more people made their beds in the morning... this world would be a better, more satisfying place."

Another eye roll from Ruby, "Just get to your already made bed, and get some sleep, and dream of your lovely... Chanel."

"_Pft_, I don't dream about _her_."

"Oh really? Then who _do_ you dream about?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Jordan was suddenly very uncomfortable, "Uh, you're right... better get to bed and have wonderful dreams about Chanel! 'Night Ruby!"

"Not so fast!" She grabbed his elbow, and he groaned outwardly in frustration.

"Must you keep me from my slumber?" He whined.

"Yes. I want to know who this other girl is that you're dreaming about." Ruby spoke, and Jordan noticed there was something in her voice. It couldn't be... jealousy?

"It doesn't matter. You don't know her."

"Just like I didn't know the girl you wrote the song about? Is it the same girl?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Is it someone at school? Because I bet I know who they are now!" She tried desperately, and he just chuckled.

"Oh, Ruby. I am _not_ going to reveal who the girl is... so you can just give it up." He spoke with more confidence than thought he'd have in this situation.

"Why does it matter if I know who you've got a crush on? I had a crush on Nils and everyone knew it!"

"For one, You were quite obvious about it... and Two, It's a bit more complicated than that."

"What on Earth could make it complicated!?" She was yelling again.

"Why do you want to _know_ so badly?!" He yelled back.

"I don't know!" She yelled, before taking a step back, "... I don't know..." She repeated to herself.

Jordan looked at her in confusion, "What's the deal, Ruby?" He asked.

"I just... I really wish you would confide in me, is all..." She said hesitantly.

"Believe me... I _really_ wish I could." He said in a meaningful tone.

"But why can't you? For a while now, I've felt like there was something you've been keeping from me and... and I don't like it!"

"Everybody has secrets, Roo." He told her.

"But I feel like... like... I don't know... Just forget it." She didn't continue, as she turned around to open her bedroom door.

Instead, Jordan grabbed _her_ arm this time and brought her back around to face him.

"No. You feel like, _what_?" He asked, bearing into her eyes.

"It's just... you... keeping something from me... it makes me mad. Okay? Because... how can we... what does one even have without trust?" She answered, a bit breathlessly. Jordan's hand was still lightly gripping her forearm.

"I trust you." He stated simply. They were still staring into each others eyes.

"Then tell me who the girl is, Jor." She offered.

"I can't..." He let go of her arm and looked away from her.

"Then you don't trust me!" She argued.

"Trust isn't the _issue_ here, okay? It's something entirely different and... I can't do this right now." And he stormed off.

She was standing outside of her door for quite some time before she regained her composure and went after him.

When she reached his room, his door was locked.

She banged incessantly on it, "Jordan, open up! We aren't finished!"

He was leaning up against his door, so he just spoke, "Yes we are."

"Jordan... please. I'm sorry I pressed on about the girl, okay? I just... I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay... we all do crazy things when we're jealous." He reiterated her own words before walking over to his bed to sit down.

Ruby was outside of the door, just trying to process what he'd just accused of her. Was she really jealous of this mystery girl? He had written a song about her and everything. But then again, he'd written a song about Chanel too, which was... God awful. But the other girl... the song written for her was wonderful! She found herself wishing that someone would write _her_ a song like that.

And just like that... she was angry all over again.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

No answer.

"Jordan Gallagher, you answer me this instant!"

Still no answer.

So Ruby pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and knelt down on the floor to pick the lock. After a few seconds she had it open and was stepping inside to see Jordan on his bed with his guitar.

He looked up at her in surprise, "You _picked_ the lock?!"

"_No_, I just magically teleported from the hallway into your bedroom, _Yes I picked the lock_!"

He said nothing, instead just started strumming on his guitar.

It was the song; the one he wrote for _the girl_.

"Listen Jordan... I'm sorry that I was so persistent about knowing who the girl was... but..." His attention was completely hers. "I don't like the idea of... not knowing who it is... and I don't know why."

His eyes lit up, and he knew what she was saying. He put his guitar on the side of the bed and scooted towards her on the bed.

"I know how you feel; really." Jordan finally spoke.

"You do?" She looked into his eyes hers filled with hope.

He nodded, "It's the same feeling I got when I found out that you were hanging out with Nils." He admitted.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded again, "I'm so sorry... I mean... this feeling? It _sucks_. I didn't mean to make you feel this way..." She looked down and started fumbling with his hands.

"More importantly, Roo... I didn't mean to make _you_ feel this way." He said, placing an arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm.

"There's something the matter with me, Jor." She looked into his eyes. He completely understood... because until now... he'd thought there was something wrong with him too. But... he'd recently realized that... there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with him... nothing wrong with _them._

"No. You're perfect." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You think so?" She asked self-consciously.

"I know so..." he paused, "because... you came and took my breath away, oh, and now it seems as though you're here to stay." He sang lightly to her.

Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You... you wrote it for me?"

He nodded, and looked away from her, suddenly getting extremely nervous. But she put a hand under his chin and turned his gaze back to hers.

"That is the _sweetest_, most _amazing_ thing anyone has ever done for me..." She paused, "and now..." he searched her face for something, anything that would tell him what she was going to say next, "it's time to drown in shades of gray." And she kissed him.

It was basically the most blissful feeling the world; times ten. Jordan was just in shock that anything like this could ever happen to him, but he was enjoying the feeling of her lips too much to care.

And just like that... their world turned completely gray, because... the rest of the world was stuck in their black and white tendencies. They'd never understand that... there are gray areas of life, and falling in love with your cousin? That was definitely one of them.

But what can they say? People do crazy things when they're jealous.


End file.
